


Диетическая кола

by REDBIRBy



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jason can't write normal messages, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, Swearing, everything is okay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Даже у них бывают дни, когда Дик опаздывает на свидание и не заслуживает нормальной колы, а Джейсон разучивается писать нормальные смс. Но, эй, они вместе. Разве не это важно?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо [Dr. Munster](https://ficbook.net/authors/2086996) за бетинг!

Дик проснулся с громким всхлипом и холодными когтями кошмара в груди. Потребовалась добрая минута, чтобы снова вспомнить, что он жив и все хорошо. Что все это не сон в секунды между остановкой сердца и смертью. 

Растирая левой рукой влажные щеки, он автоматически потянулся за телефоном. В темноте зашторенной спальни свет экрана неприятно резанул по глазам. А потом сердце, которое еще мгновение назад пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди, замерло и превратилось в лед. 

Десять минут первого. Два пропущенных и одно смс. 

Дрожащими пальцами Дик разблокировал телефон и вошёл в сообщения. Уставился на маленький входящий пузырёк. 

[ >:| ]

Глупо улыбнувшись, Дик быстро напечатал «Прости проспал прости». Отправил. Отбросил телефон куда-то на кровать и подарил себе пару мгновений спокойствия. А потом бросился в ванную, едва не запутавшись в одеяле и не разбив нос о пол. 

Он уже прыгал по квартире на одной ноге, с зубной щеткой во рту, пытаясь на лету попасть во вторую штанину, когда телефон радостно пиликнул. Еще прыжок в сторону звука и Дик рухнул на пол с вытянутой рукой. Чертыхнулся, и вторым рывком схватил черный айфон. 

[ <3 ]

Только чудовищным усилием воли Дик повторно не расплакался этим утром. Точнее, днем. Потому что идиот и проспал. И, как последний влюбленный идиот, он закусил зубную щетку и быстро напечатал: «Я тебя больше».

Телефон запищал прямо в руке. 

[ @==3™ ]

Дик буквально поперхнулся смехом, едва не заплевав всю кровать зубной пастой. Как же, словно он мог ожидать чего-то другого. И это на самом деле было прекрасно. 

Но нужно было бежать и спешить, а потому Дик бросил телефон обратно на кровать. Перевернулся на спину, кое как натягивая джинсы. Потом подорвался и снова побежал в ванну, сплевывать пасту. 

Минут через десять он с грохотом захлопнул дверь, надеясь что кофта не слишком помялась со всей беготней, а в пальто он не замерзнет: за окном медленно кружили первые снежинки. Натянул шапку, сбегая вниз по лестнице, и едва не навернулся на самом пороге, зацепившись за шнурки. Пришлось остановиться и по-быстрому завязать их. О, как же он опаздывал! 

Пока добежал до МакДональдса — совсем упарился, и, наверняка, выглядел совсем жалко: выдыхающий целые клубы пара, как древний дракон, растрепанный и с красными от мороза щеками. И, конечно, без особой надежды на то, что его все еще ждут.

Но нет, их особое место у окна было занято. И сердце снова застыло у Дика в груди, подкатив к самому горлу. 

Отросшие волосы, начавшие закручиваться в мягкие волны. Голубые глаза за дурацкими круглыми очками фиолетового цвета. Изжеванная трубочка между покусанных губ. Красный вязаный шарф и теплая толстовка с красными буквами «Daddy's little monster» по черной ткани...

Дик ясно помнил, как в долгожданный выходной к нему через окно завалился Бэтмен и до самого утра не давал спать, выбирая подарок.

Джейсон, почувствовав его взгляд, поднял глаза от телефона. Улыбнулся, кивнул на стул напротив. Дик втянул воздух и позволил себе улыбнуться от уха до уха. 

— Все хорошо? — Спросил Джей, стоило Дику бросить пальто на спинку стула и сесть. 

— Кошмар! — Быстро выпалил Дик в ответ, просовывая свои колени между длинных ног Джея. Расслабился, даже сквозь джинсы чувствуя его тепло. 

Да, кошмар. Уж лучше признаться сразу, чем дать Джейсону возможность снова подумать, что Дик его разлюбил. Он был не готов снова искать любимого по всему Тайланду, умоляя Тима и Барбару помочь и не убить за просраное счастье. 

— Мне снова снилось, как я умер. Прости, я знаю, что ты... 

— Заткнись и пей свою диетическую колу, — Джейсон буркнул и подпихнул к нему поднос. — Еда остывает.

— Диетическую?.. — Дик удивленно моргнул и опустил взгляд. Два гамбургера, картошка фри (до которой уже явно добрался сам Джейсон), вишневый пирог. И стакан с колой. 

— Обычную не заслужил. Я уже поесть успел, пока ты собирался. — Ответил Джей и оперся локтем о стол, подпирая ладонью подбородок. — Мог бы и дома остаться, раз все так серьезно. 

— И пропустить наше свидание? Да ни за что в жизни. — Дик хмыкнул и взялся за первый гамбургер. Нужно было действительно поесть, пока живот совсем к позвоночнику не прилип. 

Джейсон ничего не ответил, но Дик почувствовал, как на колено легла большая ладонь, крепко сжимая. Его страховочная сеть, его любимая малиновка — тут, с ним. Смотрит, как он ест, и потягивает через трубочку концентрированный сахар с кофе. Какие тут к черту кошмары. 

Отлегло от души, проснулся аппетит. А если сердце Дика чуть сильнее билось в груди, то это потому, что неделя с их прошлого свидания была настоящей мукой без конца и края. 

И Джейсон, конечно, абсолютно в этом деле не помогал, общаясь одними странными смайликами и крайне интимными селфи. 

Дик едва не застонал, насильно заставляя себя не думать о бедрах Джея по бокам от своих ног. Но, явно, это все равно было довольно заметно, если рука на его колене сжалась сильнее. Да еще и под крайне самодовольную улыбку. 

Потребовалось еще пару минут, пока Дик поспешно доел свой вчерашний ужин и сегодняшний завтрак с обедом в одном лице. Только тогда Джейсон убрал руку с его колена и поднялся, собирая мусор на поднос. Дику же вставать вовсе не хотелось: только допить колу, сползти под стол, да так и уснуть. 

— Дик, вставай.

Казалось бы в одно мгновение стакан опустел, а Джейсон телепортировался к мусорнику и обратно, и теперь протягивал ему руку. Со вздохом, смирившись с неизбежным, Дик принял помощь, тут же сплетая их пальцы вместе и пряча в свой карман.

Может хоть так получится согреть пальцы Джея, отдать ему все свое тепло. Но сам Джейсон только хмыкнул и повел Дика к выходу, на ходу отбирая и выбрасывая пустой стакан.

— Итак, подарки на Рождество. С кого начнем? Альфи, Тимбо?.. — Бодро заговорил Джейсон, стоило двери МакДака закрыться за их спинами. 

— С меня, — тихо, но твердо ответил Дик, решившись наконец за минуты их комфортной тишины задать тот самый вопрос. 

Он должен был спросить об этом еще гораздо раньше. Еще до того, как вещей Джейсона в квартире Дика, не стало больше, чем его собственных. Когда Рой еще не заявлял, что его лучшие друзья изменяют ему друг с другом, а Уолли в шутку не спрашивал при каждой встрече когда свадьба. Должен, но каждый раз боялся испугать и потерять. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне. Насовсем. 

Джейсон резко обернулся, уже открывая рот, чтобы ответить, но Дик не дал ему, продолжая:

— И если ты посмеешь сказать нет и объяснить это какой-то глупостью, унижающей тебя, я клянусь: украду все твои вещи, спрячу все оружие, и буду петь серенады под твоими окнами каждую божью ночь.

С таким громким щелчком после слов Дика еще ни один рот не закрывался. Джейсон смутился, краснея, и вяло попробовал вытащить свою ладонь из кармана Дика, но тот, ожидая такой реакции, крепко сжал его пальцы. 

— Ты жестокий человек, Дик Грейсон, — наконец-то выдохнул Джей. 

— Ты любишь мой голос, — парировал Дик, с трепетом ожидая ответа. Только бы да, только бы он сказал да... 

— Я люблю тебя, — почти прошептал Джейсон, прижимаясь на ходу лбом к голове Дика. — И лучше я буду слушать твой голос каждый день в нашем доме. 

— В нашем... — Дик с облегчением и счастьем улыбнулся. Повернул голову, ловя губы Джея в нежный поцелуй. Выдохнул, разорвав его лишь на мгновение. — Я люблю тебя больше. 

С раздраженным ворчанием Джейсон укусил его за нижнюю губу. А потом они оба звонко рассмеялись, встретившись взглядами посреди кружащегося снега. 

Их грела любовь, и ни один, даже самый лютый мороз, не мог остудить этого жара.


End file.
